


Hetalia Senior!Scotland x Sophomore!Reader- She's a Rebel

by MLynn99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Scotland meet and don't get along at first...but then things start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this posted by "Iaminbigtrouble" on fanfiction, that is me. I hated the atmosphere there so I moved here.

Crash! The coffee mug in Mom's hand crashed to the floor at my feet. "Don't you ever say you hate Daniel again!" She snarled.

I didn't say anything, just picked my bag off the chair and walked out the door. I had simply muttered that I hated my step-dad and she exploded. Daniel aways ignored or picked on me since we met in 3rd grade, why should I like him?

"Hey, y/n!" I looked up to Lovino calling my name. He was the only one in school who would talk to me, he could see behind my fairly constant frown and blaring music and could even bring out an occasional smile.

"Hey Lovino, how's it going?" I replied.

"Fine, just another Wednesday morning." His brow furrowed, "how'd you get that cut?" He asked, pointing to my ankle.

I looked down at the cut that my anger had caused me to neglect. "I dropped my mug this morning. I really should invest in plastic cups," I shrugged.

He chuckled a little and nodded as we separated for class.

1st Period: AP Biology

I was sitting by myself in the two person lab table in the back of the room. She was still only a sophomore, but had been able to get into a senior science course. The teacher came in with a tall, tan, red-headed guy who was probably a new student. I wasn't particularly interested until I heard my name and saw a finger pointing towards me out of the corner of my eye. They walked towards me and I made sure I nonchalantly took my headphones out, "yes?"

"Y/n this is Allistair Kirkland. I'll have him sit with you since there's no other seats and I think you're best suited to help him catch up," the teacher explained.

Mr. Drew left so I put my headphones back in as Allistair sat down, but of course he had to say something, "what?" I popped one headphone out.

"What's yer name?" He had a heavy scottish accent.

"Y/n. Although I'm a sophomore so you might not see me other than this," I tried to sound uninterested.

"A smart one then," he commented before Mr. Drew started his lesson.

My dreams came true as a group project was assigned that we wouldn't have time in class to do. At the end of class I turned to him, "can we just get this over with in one day at your house?"

"Fine," he sounded offended, but I didn't really care. He gave me his address and we parted ways.

~Time Skip to His House After School

I walked up the front steps of Allistair enormous house and rang the bell. A little boy opened the door, "are you here for Allistair?" 

"Yeah," I tried to be nice as the little blonde boy led me to a living room type space with supplies for our project and Allistair sitting cross-legged with the rubric in hand. I sat down next to him and took out the supplies I had bought.

"Where'd ye get t'e money?" He asked.

"I have a job, I'm not a lazy-ass," baby-sitting for multiple families was hard work.

"Calm down, I'm jest tryin' t'e figure out what type a' lass ye are," he replied.

I huffed, "let's just finish this thing."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I had to go to Allistair's house...again. I can't say I'm happy about it, but his house is at least more civil than mine. We were busy at work so what felt like only twenty minutes later it was 6:00 and time for me to go home. I slowly walked down the sidewalk in a quiet trance when I felt a stinging pain on my cheek and the sidewalk reached up to grab me. I looked up to see Danny, red in the face and glaring at me, "so this is where you've been."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know what you're doing with him, you're disgusting," he came towards me, but all I was worrying about was the door I had just heard open.

The shocking pain came again and I heard a familiar yell, "ey! Leaver 'er alone!"

Danny looked up, afraid that he was caught and ran to his car. I stayed on the ground, not sure what to do. It was silent so I went to get up, but was stopped by Allistair, "let me help ya'."

I was still short of breath from having the wind knocked out of me. He picked me up bridal style, making me blush, and carried me inside. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Don' worry about it," he replied. He came back with water and a cup of water that I gulped down.

"Sorry you had to see that," there was something different between us now that he knew what happened on a daily basis. Allistair shook his head and hugged me, making me want to confide in him and cry, but I didn't completely trust him. "I think I'll go home now..."

"But-" he contradicted.

"I'll be fine, my mom is there," I told half the truth.

"Fine," he relented.

I had almost made it to my room when my mom called my name. "Yeah?"

"That boy you were with...I don't want you going out or hanging out with him...anywhere. He's a senior. 18! You're only 15, it's not right. And I hear all terrible things about him. He smokes and always gets in trouble," she said.

"I don't care what you think of him. I like him...You don't care what I think of Danny!" I yelled and ran to my room. I liked him? When did that happen? I didn't understand why I had said that. I hated him yesterday and now I admitted to my mom I liked him. I crawled into my bed and tried to sleep off the unfamiliar emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into science and sat next to Allistair. "Hey," I mumbled.

"Ey y/n," he answered as I refused to look at him. "D' ya want ta come over t'day?" 

I nodded, and saw his confused expression. He probably thought I was going to say no because we were done with the project. 

~time skip to his house~

I was doing my homework and not saying anything. "Is something wrong?" He asked, his tone seemed worried.

"I'm fine," I replied quietly.

"Did something happen after you left?"

"Kind of...I realized something..." I hoped he would be perceptive enough to realize my statement and blush.

He must have because he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked, but kissed back seconds later. I could taste the smoke on his mouth, but unlike Danny's cigarette smoke, I liked the taste and smell. Allistair dropped his paper and put his arms around me to pull me in closer.

I didn't notice the door open, and he must've not either, until a strong hand jerked me up and I saw both my parents. "Car. Now." Mom said in the tone I knew not to mess with.

I gave a sad look to Allistair and then left, but I heard Danny say, "if you ever lay a hand on her again I will call the cops."

I ran back in, "why do you have to be that way? You and mom are seven years apart and you're older, is it just that I cant be happy on your watch?"

Danny and Mom seemed shocked at my outburst, and even more by the loud, shaky sobs that came after. Allistair seemed to forget about the previous threat and hugged me. My parents just shook their heads and walked out of the house knowing that nothing they could do would get me to listen to them.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a strange yet familiar room. But feeling like it was too early to get up, I tried to pull the blanket over myself more. I tugged harder since it seemed to be stuck on something but it wouldn't budge so I turned around to see Allistair sleeping quietly beside me...on top of the blanket. I blushed slightly at how close we were and quickly turned back around, but nearly yelped as two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in closer to a solid, muscular body.

I slowly relaxed and fell back asleep, not needing the blanket because of his warmth.

~mini time skip~

I woke up again, this time by myself and stretched. I slid out of the large bed and ruffled my h/l, h/c hair and then walked down the stairs into the kitchen where I could smell food.

"Mornin' "I heard Allistair say, his voice still scratchy from sleeping. 

"Good morning," I replied. I was glad not to wake up in my own dreadful house.

"I made some eggs n' pancakes if ya want some," he offered.

"Sure," I slipped onto the bar height chair at the counter. "I should probably be getting home soon."

"Are ya sher yer welcome there?" Allistair asked.

"What can they really do to me?" I replied..."Oh yeah," I remembered the events from a couple days before.

"Ya can stay 'ere if ya wan to," he said flashing a bright smile.

"Okay. Ill run home when everyone's at work later," I glanced at the time and saw it was 10am but both of them had part time jobs that started at noon.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast I pulled a sweatshirt on and told Allistair I was going to get some things from home. I could tell he didn't want me to go, but I couldn't wear the same clothes every day. My house turned out to only be a few blocks from his so it was only a seven minute walk or so. I pulled out my key and unlocked the front door...to see Danny on the living room couch. He was surrounded by beer bottles as I realized it was Friday...his only day of the week off. He was in a drunk and dazed stupor so I slipped past him quietly and ran up the stairs to my room. I slid into the small area i had called my room since I was 12 and smiled. I loved this room, it was my sanctuary from Danny and Mom. I pulled the striped duffel bag Mom got me for the 7th grade camping trip and went through my dresser. The essential underwear and everything, then shorts and pants, shirts and tank tops, then a dress or two just in case. I packed my makeup, toiletries that Allistair obviously wouldn't have, and finally my computer which I loved more than Danny.

I was back down the steps when I could no longer see Danny's hand draped over the back of the couch. I started to pray that he had just rolled over, but then I heard him slur, "y/n?"

"Sorry, I'm just grabbing something..."

"Oh, no you don't. You've done some very bad things. And I don't think grounding is going to be punishment enough. I much rather let you go...after I ruin that pretty little face. Do you think your boyfriend will still take you?"

I looked away at the door, wishing somehow Allistair would burst through. The only burst that came though was a shattering pain across my face, I think it was a beer bottled because seconds later the cuts spreading across my temple and cheek were burning. I had managed to stay standing, but with how tall he was I felt I was sitting anyway. A punch came to the already broken side of my face, but he missed my eye and just split the skin more as I fell backwards and cracked my head against the bottom stair. I felt the consciousness being ripped from me and gave into it; anything to get away from him.

~Allistair's pov

It had been a good hour and I knew she shouldn't be gone this long. Luckily I had a connection with the school office and got her address and was now on my way to her home. I noticed right away that the front door was open and ran inside. It reeked of alcohol and there were beer bottles everywhere. I walked deeper down the walkway; "Y/n?" I looked to the stairway and stopped dead, she was curled up at the bottom, a bag behind her, the left side of her face swollen, cut, and bruised. I rushed over to her and went on my knees, lifting her head gently, "y/n?" My hand came off the back of her head sticky with blood. I pulled my phone out and dialed 911. 

"911. What's your emergency?"

'M' girlfriend, I jest found 'er at 'er 'ouse, I think 'er step-dad beat 'er." I gave the operator the address and she sent an ambulance. I was allowed in with her, but couldn't bring myself to look at her. They called her mom at work and she was to meet us at the hospital.

They wheeled y/n to get an MRI of her head and I sat in the waiting room. "Is she alright?" I was pulled out of my worried state to her mother, who y/n didn't resemble at all.

"I'm not sure, she's gettin' scanned n' tested. I don't mean ta be out a place, but whoever your boyfriend is 'e will in jail," I answered.

"i'm so sorry. He's never done anything this bad. And to think it was you I was worried about," I smiled and rubbed her shoulder to show I forgave her.

"Mrs. l/n? I'm Dr. Carrow, your daughter just had an MRI. She's going to be alright, but all of you need to report statements to the police," I didn't care about the police, Y/n was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to an unfamiliar white room and jerked into a sitting position. The wave of disiness that my movement caused sent me right back to the pillow. My heart rate was being tracked and it must have increased because a woman, a nurse to be more specific, entered the room. "Hi. How're you feeling?" She whispered.

"A little dizzy," I answered. She gave me a glass of water to help my dry throat.

"That's to be expected. You hit your head pretty hard. Do you play any sports?" She asked. I shook my head. "Okay, well you can probably go back to school in a week, but no electronics and no sports or gym. You have a sever concussion that we want to monitor really well."

"Okay, I'm fine with missing gym. Can I read?"

"I'd advise against it for a week or two, just so you don't strain your eyes," she frowned a bit. "I have some bad news to tell you...The police interviewed your mom yesterday when she came to the hospital. They deemed it wasn't safe for her to keep custody of you under any circumstance. However your friend Allistair is 18. If he agrees you'll be able to live with him; he won't be your legal guardian and you'll technically be a ward of the state, but you'll be able to stay here, get a job, finish school, and your college will be fully funded by the state. I know this is a lot to take in."

"I'm actually grateful for the change. I've lost the connection with my mom over the years. When do I get to leave the hospital?"

"In a few hours. We just need to finish up the paperwork and monitor you a bit more. Do you want Allistair to come in? He's been in the waiting room all night; refused to leave," she smiled. I nodded and smiled back. "I'll go get him."

A few minutes later a rumpled and tired Allistair walked into the room. "'Ey y/n. How ya feelin?"

"Better than yesterday," I laughed a little. His face changed and I realized he wasn't used to me brushing off what Danny did; it was the only way to survive his treatment. "I'm sorry, it's just how I react to not let Danny get to me."

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Well ya won't 'ave ta worry about it anymore." i nodded and let him slide on the bed more so I could put my head on his shoulder and relax. A few minutes later I fell asleep to his heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

"Be careful," Allistair was helping me to his car in the hospital parking lot.

"Allistair I'm fine," other than a slight headache. "I can walk to the car by myself."

"I'm not 'avin' ya fall on my watch," he shook his head as he opened the passenger side door for me. "It could be worse; I could carry ya." I laughed and shook my head. He went to the other side and slid into the driver's seat; then put the truck into gear and backed out of the spot. It was a quick ride to his house, but I felt sicker and sicker so I shut my eyes and leaned back. I felt the car stop, "y/n what's wrong?" I didn't answer, just shook my head. "Is it your 'ead?"

I nodded and tried not to let any tears slip; "it hurts. I might throw up." He got out and came around to my side and opened the door.

He helped me out, "'te fresh air might 'elp ya." I nodded and sat down on the grassy side of the highway with Allistair next to me.

After a few minutes I started to feel better. "I think its just the car making me sick. Maybe if I lie down in the back I'll be able to handle it." He opened the back door of the car and I slid in and laid on my right side. He got back into the front seat and we made it home in a few minutes.

"Why don' ya just come ta bed 'n sleep for a little," he picked me up gingerly and carried me to the house, through the front door, and up the staircase to his room. He placed me in the bed and pulled the blanket over me. "I'll get ya painkillers 'n a water." I tried to stay awake while he got me medicine, but fell asleep as soon as i took it.

I woke up hours later and stumbled to bathroom, ust making it to the toilet before I lost the little amount I had eaten recently. "Allistair?" I felt feverish and couldn't get up. "Allistair!"

"Y/n?" Great I scared him. I heard his footsteps, but then I blacked out.


	8. Author Note

So I know I only have one subscriber and likr 50 views, but I pride myself on updating frequently so I just want to let you guys know updates will be slow for the next couple of weeks. My mom is getting married this weekend so I'll be busy from Friday to Monday with that. The next week I'll be around so I'll try to get a lot of uploads in for anyone to read while I'm gone. The next week I'm on vacation in Pennsylvania for the week so no updates. The week after that I'll be going into NYC at 8 and coming back at 5 so I'll try to update, but no promises.


End file.
